Stonekeep (Location)
Stonekeep is a large palace-turned-dungeon located to the north of the city-state of Rihad, in the southern region of Hammerfell. Description The palace is one floor, but is quite extensive. Among the rooms included is a throne room, an office hall, a royal bed chamber, a residential area, a dining room, a kitchen, and a large prison. At the time of Eternal Champion's arrival in the Third Era, beginning their journey to rebuild the Staff of Chaos, Stonekeep was in shambles. There were numerous caves breaking through the walls to the south, and tunnels dug through the ground (most which have flooded). As well as large amounts of flooding in main section of the prison, it's suggested Stonekeep was built next to a river, or lake. History Stonekeep was originally a palace run by a group of peace keeping knights, led by a king. It was required to surrender all weapons to the guards upon entering, for the protectors of Stonekeep were the "keepers of the peace."Events of "Stonekeep" At an unknown point in time, Stonekeep was attacked by Golthog the Dark and his band of goblins who tunneled their way into the fortress. After the goblins had killed the king with a bronze-colored dagger through the chest, the remaining survivors tried to escape through the goblins' caves to the south, etching their statuses onto the walls: "An old faded sign reads "The king and palace are lost. We, the last survivors of the court of Stonekeep, are heading south through the goblins' caves."" However, failing, they followed the tunnels back to the north to make their last stand, where they were wiped out, their corpses littering the dungeon. "An old faded sign reads "We are following the goblins' tunnels to the north to make our last stand."" After the original inhabitants were killed, the fortress became the home to numerous creatures: Rats, Wolves, Orcs, Skeletons, Minotaurs, giant Spiders and Ghouls, as well as Golthog the Dark and his band of Goblins, though Golthog himself never appears himself. All took refuge in Stonekeep, which set the stage for Golthog's invasion of Rihad Palace, in turn stealing a document said to reveal part of the Elder Scrolls from Queen Blubamka of Rihad. Quests Stonekeep The first part of the second quest of Arena. Following the escape from the Imperial City's dungeons, the Eternal Champion is given a quest from Rihad's queen, Blubamka: to recover a stolen parchment from Stonekeep, which will help reveal the location of the Fang Lair, in turn the location of the first piece of the Staff of Chaos. The Champion is also to assassinate Golthog the Dark and his gang of Goblins. Gallery Stonekeep Conference Room (Arena).png|A conference room, behind the throne room. Stonekeep Dining Hall (Arena).png|The dining hall, with the kitchen door to the right. Stonekeep Kitchen (Arena).png|Said kitchen. Stonekeep Prison (Arena).png|The prison at the eastern end of the dungeon. Stonekeep Offices (Arena).png|The office hallway, with the royal bed chamber's door at the end. Stonekeep Royal Bed Chamber (Arena).png|Said chamber. Stonekeep Throne Room Flag (Arena).png|The throne room variant of Stonekeep's flag. Stonekeep Royal Flag (Arena).png|A separate flag in the royal offices. Stonekeep Seal (Arena).png|Seal of Stonekeep, painted on a wall. Stonekeep Seal 2 (Arena).png|A variant of Stonekeep's seal, painted on a door. Appearances * cs:Stonekeep es:Stonekeep Category:Arena: Hammerfell Locations